


On My Mind

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, BDSM, Coitus, D/s dynamic, Dean Gives Oral Sex, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Dean x Reader, Edging, F/M, Fanfiction, Grinding, Masturbation, NSFW, One-Shot, PWP, Panty Kink, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Sub!Dean, Supernatural - Freeform, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, blowjob, domme!Reader, handjob, intercourse, izas6k, oral sex (female receiving), oral sex (male receiving), reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: After accidentally discovering Dean’s secret kink, you persuade him to wear something special, and you can’t stop thinking about it.





	On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@izawrites](http://izawrites.tumblr.com/)’s 6k follower challenge. Prompt is bolded in the text. Mind the tags. I apologize for nothing.

The smile she directed at Dean as the black silk kimono robe slipped off her shoulders to pool at her feet was full of promise. He was on his back on the bed, not a stitch covering his body and she took a moment to admire the subtle strength of him. His eyes were on her hands as they caressed her body, rolling her nipples through the black silk of her bra. Her free hand slipped under the waistband of the matching black silk panties, and she saw his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. She tilted her head back, eyes half-closed, when she slipped a single digit between her folds, coating it in her juices before circling her clit slowly.

His breath hitched and he let out a choked grunt at the sight. He wanted so badly to touch her, show her with hands and lips and tongue just how he felt about her. But she had told him to stay so instead he fisted the sheets and bit his lip to hold back the moans. Her eyes told him that she knew exactly the effect she had on him, and she was enjoying every second.

When she slipped her hand from her panties and raised it to her lips, sucking her own juices off them, he made a strangled whimpering sound that had her whole body pulsing with desire. She slid onto the bed and crawled up his body until she was straddling his thighs, her soaked panties surely letting him know just how much he was affecting her as well.

He sucked in a sharp breath as the silk made contact with his skin, causing her to raise an eyebrow in surprise as she filed the reaction away for later. She wrapped her fingers around his straining cock, drawing a groan from Dean’s lips. His eyes closed and his head fell back when she started stroking his length with slow, sure moves. Watching his face as she stroked him, she ground her silk covered pussy against his thickly muscled thigh, the friction nowhere near enough, but feeling so good all the same.

Frustrated, she moved up his body, her soaked silk panties sliding over his cock, trapping him against her covered pussy. The sound he made was practically pornographic and she rolled her hips, grinding down on him. The thin fabric allowed her to feel his whole length against her as she moved, his tip rubbing against her clit so deliciously. Suddenly, and surprisingly, Dean tensed and cried out as he shot his load all over himself. Her eyes went to his face, which was blushing bright red with embarrassment. He turned his head away from her, apparently too embarrassed to look her in the eyes.

More curious than anything, she slid off him and lay on her side, her head propped on her elbow. She reached her free hand out to grab his chin and turned him to face her. Still, he avoided her eyes.

“What was that, Dean?” Her tone was more curious than annoyed and he flicked a glance at her. Her expression was soft and open, letting him know everything was all right, but he still knew she would pursue her inquiry relentlessly until she found out what she wanted to know. He mumbled something unintelligible and she tapped two fingers lightly on his cheek, clicking her tongue at him. He forced himself to look up into her eyes, feeling like his face was on fire from blushing furiously.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, the words coming reluctantly.

She shook her head at him, exasperated.

“You know I’ll find out sooner or later, Dean, one way or another. You might as well tell me now. Whatever it is, you should know by now I won’t judge you for it.”

Dean cleared his throat unnecessarily and his tongue slipped out to wet his lips.

“I uhm...really liked...uh...the silk…,” he trailed off into a whisper, obviously ashamed of his feelings, for no good reason at all.

“You enjoyed the feeling of my silk panties on your cock?” She prodded implacably. When he nodded, she tapped her fingers on his cheek again to remind him to use his words.

“Yes,” his response was short but the slight tremble in his voice told her everything she needed to know.

“Look at me, Dean.” She waited until he made eye contact. “Thank you for telling me,” she told him sincerely, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Now, since you came before I did,” she smirked as his blush returned, “you know you’re gonna have to make it up to me.”

As she rolled over onto her back, Dean slid down to settle between her legs, his arms wrapping around her thighs as her legs rested on his shoulders. Once he got started, she quickly forgot all about the new discovery and just enjoyed herself.

* * *

It had been almost a month since Dean’s revelation and neither of them had mentioned it again. The two of them were away from the Bunker, and any prying eyes, for a few days on a case, and she had packed a surprise for Dean. While he was taking a shower, she laid out his suit, but instead of his usual boxers, she slipped a brand new pair of red silk panties underneath his white dress shirt.

Already dressed in her FBI suit, she went outside to wait for Dean by the car. Checking her watch every few minutes, she was well aware that it had taken Dean longer than usual to get dressed. She also noticed the slight flush to his cheeks as he got in the car. Neither of them said anything on the drive to the police station, and after that, it was all business.

As they went over the crime scene, a police officer waiting for them by the front door of the house, Dean crouched down to examine something and she could clearly make out the line of the panties she had got him under the fabric of his slacks. Suppressing a grin, she turned away before he noticed.

From then on, it became increasingly difficult for her to concentrate as her mind kept going back to that image, and the thought of Dean wearing the pair of red silk panties under his very proper and business-like fed suit. She started noticing little things, like the way he would turn when speaking to one of the police officers, slightly sideways. The way the tips of his ears were consistently blushing pink. How he would discreetly press the heel of his palm against his crotch when he thought no one was looking. Long before they started back to the motel, her panties were soaked through.

When the motel room door clicked shut behind her, she turned to see Dean slipping his tie off. As he threw it over the back of a chair, she moved in close to him with a wicked grin. Her hands went straight to his ass, caressing his ass cheeks through the fabric of his slacks, fingertips tracing the edge of the panties he was wearing. Dean’s hips rolled against her instinctively and he let out a sigh of pleasure as his hard cock pressed against her.

 **“I’ve been thinking about it all day.”** Her words were breathy as she pressed him closer, the feeling of his hard cock against her sending a jolt of pleasure straight to her pulsing cunt. “You wearing a pair of slutty red silk panties under this proper suit. Just the thought of it had me on edge all day,” she confessed, her lips brushing against his as she spoke.

His hands went to her hips, pulling her closer and grinding his cock against her. Unable to restrain herself, she crashed her lips to his, claiming his mouth with a hard, demanding kiss. His lips parted eagerly under hers, letting her tongue in to explore his mouth while he moaned wantonly. When she pulled away, his lips chased hers, his eyes closed. She grinned at him while her hands quickly got his belt off, then undid his pants to let her slip a hand inside them.

The tip of his cock peeked out above the waistband of the panties, and she swiped her thumb over it, collecting the pre-come that had leaked out, to the sound of Dean’s sinful moans. Her hand rubbed the silk over his cock, watching him as his head fell back and his lips parted on a drawn-out sound of pleasure.

She quickly pulled his suit jacket off him, then started working on the shirt buttons. She was almost ready to rip the shirt open and screw the buttons when she finally got it off him. Meanwhile, he had toed off his shoes and socks, and now she slid his slacks off down his thick legs until he could step out of them. When she stepped back to look at him, his hand went to his cock, rubbing it through the silky material, his half-lidded eyes watching her in anticipation.

“Holy hell, Dean, you look absolutely sinful like this,” her words made him both blush and preen, which made her grin wickedly. “You like that, do you?” Her words challenged him and he nodded, still blushing. “Good, because I love seeing you like this, in nothing but a pair of silk panties, like a good little slut.”

He let out a choked off moan at her words, a small stream of pre-come leaking out to coat his fingers. She licked her lips at the sight, waving her hand at the bed. Dean quickly complied, spreading himself out on top of the covers, one hand still rubbing his silk covered cock.

She crawled up the bed until she was kneeling between his legs. Pushing his hand away, to a whimper from Dean, she pulled the panties down just enough to free his cock. She snugged the elastic under his balls to keep them in place, then wrapped her fingers around his length and stroked him slowly.

“You were such a good boy for me today, Dean. Did you like wearing your panties all day?”

“Yes.” The word came out on a breath as he sighed in pleasure, his hips trying to move, to thrust into her touch.

Leaning down, she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock and sucked hard. His hands fisted in the sheets as he cried out. When she continued to suck him deeper into her mouth, his feet scrabbled for purchase on the smooth bed cover as he bent his knees to give her better access. Her free hand moved down to cup his balls, rolling them in her fingers, giving them an occasional gentle squeeze.

“Fuck! Y/N! I can’t...please…,” he begged breathlessly as he approached his orgasm faster than usual after being on edge all day.

She pushed one of his legs down and moved so she was straddling it, grinding her pulsing cunt against his muscled thigh. Raising her head so she could watch him come undone, she increased the speed of her strokes, drawing him towards the edge quickly.

“Come on, Dean, come for me. Give me everything you’ve got,” her husky voice coaxed him and, with a cry, his whole body tensed as he shot thick white ropes of come all over his abdomen and chest. He cried out with each spurt as he experienced the most intense orgasm of his life.

She watched him, her pussy pulsing with need, while she stroked him through his climax. When he was done, she left him to recover while she got a wet washcloth from the bathroom and gently cleaned him up. When she carefully ran the washcloth over his flaccid cock, he flinched; it was still too sensitive.

While he watched, she stepped away from the bed to remove her own clothes. As spent as he was, when she caressed her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers and sighing in pleasure, his cock twitched with interest. She knew he would be out of commission for at least another twenty minutes, probably more, so she fetched her trusty vibrator from her duffel bag instead.

Grabbing a few pillows, she propped herself up with her head at the foot of the bed, giving Dean a good view. She watched him watch her as she ran the buzzing toy over her nipples and down her body to slip between her soaked folds. She used her free hand to spread herself open as she ran the vibrator along her slit, bottom to top until she circled her clit with the tip of it.

She had to close her eyes then, but she knew Dean was riveted to the show she was giving him. She pressed the vibrating toy against her clit, finding that one spot that made her see stars. When the feeling became too much to bear, she slipped the toy inside her, thrusting it in and out a few times before returning to her clit. Her inner walls clenched around nothing as the coil in her belly wound tighter, her breaths came in short, shallow gasps. Then she was there, falling over the edge, the coil breaking. Stars swam behind her eyelids as her muscles spasmed and she felt the wetness of her juices gushing out of her.

While the orgasm was still ripping through her, she felt the mattress dip and shift and then Dean’s tongue and lips were there, coaxing her through her high and soothing her as she started to come down.

When she opened her eyes, Dean looked up at her from between her legs, kneeling there with his rigid cock straining to be inside her. Shifting her position slightly, she beckoned to him.

“Fuck me, my little slut,” she coaxed him breathlessly, and he was quick to comply.

Moving up, he covered her with his body, resting his weight on one arm while he used the other hand to line himself up with her opening. She slid her hands up his arms to come to rest on his shoulders and when he entered her in a single hard thrust her nails dug into his skin. Her head thrown back, she let out a choked moan at the feeling of fullness. When he stayed still, she opened her eyes and looked up at him above her.

His eyes were closed in bliss, lips parted on short shallow breaths as his whole body trembled with the force of his pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him and rolled her hips, her lips right by his ear. Her warm breath fanned over his cheek as she whispered to him.

“Move, my little slut.”

With a groan, he pulled back, then snapped his hips forward, filling her again. She reveled in the delicious stretch and met his thrust with her own.

“Fuck me, Dean. Fuck me hard.”

Her breathy words spurred him on and he set a hard pace, fucking her into the mattress like it was their last night on Earth. Her nails scratched furrows in the skin of his back and shoulders and she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her screams.

Her muscles squeezing his cock inside her as she came again pushed him over the edge for the second time and he buried his face against her neck as he filled her with his come. Completely spent, the two of them lay there just struggling to catch their breath. When he finally rolled off her, she almost missed the weight of him. When his hand quested for hers, she twined her fingers with his and let out a deep sigh of contentment.


End file.
